Betty tells Noha what she thinks of him
by atomicbetty
Summary: this one you have to read to bleave


What is true love? Is it something you fill towards some one and he or she fills the same way about you and you don't really know what you have till you lose it in some way its true. tell me what you think about this one or email me at this story Noha finds out what Betty really thinks about him. This one is in chapters there all together on this page

Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ATOMIC BETTY

Chapter 1

The beginning

Betty is now 19 and she was still late every time. Noha said to him self he was waiting at a fine restraint and she was about 20 minutes late and he was getting mad the waiter walked up and said are you ready or can I give you're table away? Give me five more minutes please Noha said ok but if you're not ready I will give you're table away ok and Noha said ok thank you. He looked over by the door and a red headed girl walking in with a very beautiful blue dress with flowers on the dress. her face hade sweat running down it. Noha yelled BETTY she looked over and she said I am so sorry for being late she said. The waiter came by again said are you ready sir Noha said yes we are he said. He said right this way please he said walking them to their table and they both said thank you and they sat down and he said what where you doing she said I am sorry Noha. She said its ok he said you're wearing you're hair down he said I did it for you she said well he said I love it she blushed and said thank you the waiter walked by and said are you ready to order? They both said yes we are and they ordered there food about fifteen minuets later he came by and said please enjoy you're food they both said we will thank you they said and started to eat they talked about what they where going to do tomorrow oh said betty lets go swimming she said Noha said that sounds like a good plane but try not to be late ok she said ok I will try not to be late she said happily. Noha said in his mind yea right I all ready know you will be late because you are all ways you're just lucky I love you he said. He said or I would have left you on your own a long time ago he said to him self. Betty said sorry did you say something? He looked up and said no sorry the waiter came by and said here you are sir he handed him the bill and Betty said I will pay for it he said y he asked? And Betty said because I was late for our date she said she stood up her beautiful red hair moved freely he said I really love what you did with you're hair he said thank you she said he got up and walked with her and he said well I don't have to be home till 11:00 he said what do you want to do he said. Betty said it's up to you she said with a smile. Betty paid the bill and the waiter said have a good evening guys they said thank you and they both gave him two dollars tip and the walked out said.

Chapter 2

At the park

Noha walked in front of her and said I have a question for you she said ok what's up I want to know y that watch of yours beeps so munch he asked. And be for she said any thing she stopped and looked him in the eyes and he had a serious look on his face his eyes where like sapphires he looked in to her emerald eyes and said well she could tell he was getting mad. She said because I have it set to do that she lied he said o ok that makes sense he said and she sighed with relief ok so what do you want to do he said what time is it she said she looked at her watch and it said 9:45 she said well lets take a walk he said she said ok Noha they walked through the park and sat on a bench they looked at the sky its so pretty said Noha she agreed with him. She said it almost like you can reach up there and grab one She stood up and said I have something I want to tell you she said Noha said ok what you want to tell me he said she tried to say I love you but she got as far as me l and her bracelet went off she said aw man she said sorry Noha I will be right back ok he said oh ok he said with a fake smile on his face and Betty saw the fake smile on his face and turned off the beeping and said ok I am back he said wow that was fast he said I am yours till 11:00 pm she said if that's ok she said with a smile on her face he said ok. Her bracelet went off again she wanted to answer it but she shut it off again he said y does it keep going off every five minutes he asked she turned around and she punched a tree very hard I have to answer it she said to her self she turned it off again she he asked y did you did you just punch that tree she said I am bored she felt something running down her hand she looked at her hand and said that was a bad idea she saw a little bit of blood she pulled a little bit of bark from her hand. She said so we are still going swimming tomorrow right Noha he said yes we are. They sat down on the bench and her bracelet went off for the third time he said can't you keep that thing quite he said getting mad she said sorry Noha. She looked at the time 10:15 they heard foot steps and saw Dillon and Penelope walking by and chatting with each other and laughing Betty said to her self that could be me and Noha right now and said hi Dillon. He said good evening Betty and Noha Penelope said hi how are you guys doing tonight they both said good then Dillon noticed that Betty's hand was bleeding he said hey Betty y is you're hand bleeding he asked? be for she could say her bracelet went off again this time Noha yelled at her this time shut that stupid thing off he yelled Penelope said hey don't yell pleases she said. Noha said sorry and said I have to go now Betty he said ok said Betty do you want to ride the bus home or be for she could say the rest he said no he said no I want to walk he said and said to him self I am going to see whets so special about that watch ok. Ok said Betty bye he walked off and left her with Dylan and Penelope. Penelope was wearing a very beautiful green dress with her name written in Chinese's and her hair bundled in a ball and she was wearing a lot of make up and perfume. Dylan said here you go Betty he handed her a hanker chafe she wrapped her hand in it and said thank you she said I have to get going now they all said good night to each other and walked the separate ways. Noha saw her walk by and heard her bracelet go off he said sh and put a hand over his mouth to keep quite she looked around and said hu I must be hearing things she took out her watch and said atomic betty reporting for duty the admiral said what happened we called you 6 times she said sorry I was a sleep she whispered he said o sorry about that Betty I will call you first thin in the morning she said atomic betty over and out she walked home and was talked by some one she let out a scream and he said don't move he put an arm around her thought to keep her quite she felt him grab in her pocket and take her bracelet she said hey give that back and he ran off and Betty started to chase him she tripped on a branch and twisted her ankle and fell in the mud running her very pretty dress she said ouch grabbing her foot and the attacker stopped and looked at her and said get up come on just a little further he said than he heard foot steps running toward them and started running again she tried getting up and she got to her feet and tried running but fell back wards landing in the mud messing her beautiful red hair up she sat up felt her hair and her hair was covered in mud she saw Dylan and Penelope running toward her they both said what happened Betty said I was just attacked by some guy she sat up on her knees. They helped her to her feet and she said ouch grabbing Dylan to keep from falling Penelope said hey get your own boyfriend she said. They said did you hurt you're foot? She said yes I did. I chased him and tripped on a branch Dylan said we need to get her to the hospital he said and Penelope said not looking like that my car is brand new she said Betty said I will pay to have it cleaned Betty said Penelope said ok they got in her dodge viper and raced to the hospital.

Chapter 3

At the hospital

They sat Betty in a chair and said we will singe you in she said thank you Penelope and Dillon and Betty handed her twenty bucks and Penelope said no you keep it I will get it cleaned my self she said are you shore betty said yea I am she put the money in her muddy dress pocket and put her hands on her face and started to cry Dylan said what's wrong Betty my hair messed. up and my favorite dress is ruined she said tears running down her face Penelope said don't worry it will come out she out a she said putting a hand on Betty's shoulder and Betty said thank you and they said will you be fine on your own they both said? Yes she said o do you guys have a cell phone Dylan took out his and said here Betty's said thank you and called her mom and told her where she was and hung up the cell phone and gave it back to Dylan thank you so munch with a couple tears running down her face they said good night Betty o Dillon she took off the hanker chief and handed it back to him he said you keep it she said are you shore? He said yes keep it thank you guys. And they left couple of minuets later her mom walked in and said what the heck happened she said I got jumped by some guy in the park did they take any thing yes he did my watch she said out of every thing they took that she said yep and started to cry her hand on her face the doctor came in and said miss betty he said. Betty stood up with tears in her eyes and said yes. He said right this way please she looked at her hand and hade forgotten that she didn't have her bracelet she tried to walk but fell over the doctor ran over and helped her up she said thank you he helped her to the room and there they sat for about 30 minuets than a doctor came in and aid we need to x ray you're foot Betty she said ok. Then he said ok. Her mom said ok what else do you have to do? She asked the doctor said if it's as bad as I think it is its probably broken he said. Betty said no that can't be I have a date with Noha tomorrow she said I want it x rayed now she demanded her mother said BETTY what have I told you about yelling sorry mom she said I am just very up set right now. they took Betty to get her foot x rayed and the took her back to her room and Betty and her mom waited her mom shut the door and said ok Betty I want the truth about what happened to you Betty said I started to walk home through the park I was with Noha but he left because he hade to be at home by eleven she said! and some one jumped me from be hind and I and felt inside my pocket and he said not to move her mom said you're thought is a little red she said he put his arm around it and said not to move how tight did he do this to you not very tight she said. And started to cry some more her mom put a hand on her muddy shoulder and said I am so sorry about what you went through the doctor came in and said we have some good news they said thank god some good news Betty said. The doctor said you're foot isn't broken its just twisted he said she said at least its not broken Betty said. right her mom said right so what happens now we have to wrap it up in a bandage and give you some pain killers and send you on you're way Betty said do I get crutches or no she asked? The doctor said no the only way it will heal the right way is if you walk around on it he said and Betty said ok they wrapped her foot up and said you're hand is a little bloody do you mind if we take a look at it he asked? Betty said go a head it was still bleeding he removed the hanker chief he said what did you do to it? She said I punched a tree she said her mother said y did you punch a tree I was mad about something stupid she said well you need stitches the doctor said you're kidding Betty asked right? The doctor said no you need three or for stitches Betty said great how else can this possibly get any worse a police officer walked in and said are you by any chance he asked? Betty said yes sir I am she thought she was in trouble she got up and walked to the door a little as bets as she could the cop and he noticed she hade a funny look on her face and he said I need you to sit down he reached for his shocker she went a little closer and he pulled it and said sit down please her mom said betty what's wrong he walked a little closer she took off running and he shot at her missing her by inches she ran out the door and ran for the door he came after her and she tripped her self because of the mud that was on her high heals he talked her and put her in hand cuffs he didn't know that she was bleeding and said y did you run huh answer me he said? Betty said I thought I was in trouble he said no you're not in trouble he un cuffed her and helped her up and said sorry for tackling you he said and she said sorry for running they walked back to her room where the doctor was waiting ok Betty you ready she said yep with a fake smile on her she said lets just get this over with she said. ok he said you need about for stitches how well can you handle pain he asked her? Betty said I got jumped punched a tree and twisted my ankle and ran form a cop you tell me she said angrily her mom said huh Betty calm down she said no I am mad the cop put a hand on his shock gun ready to pull it she punched the wall with her hurt hand and said ouch god dang it and grabbed her fist she looked at the wall and saw that she put a hole in it there was blood on the wall from where she punched it beautiful she shook her hand and took a deep breath she heard her bracelet go off and she walked over to the door and saw Noha the cop said this Is the guy that jumped you he said her mom said y Noha y did you jump me daughter Betty asked how did you know he's the one that jumped me he came to the police station and told us he jumped you and took you're watch for some reason Noha said sorry betty she sat down by the doctor and said stitch my hand pleas I want to go home he said ok she didn't look at him when he did it she looked at Noha and said y did you want my watch she said. And said ouch he said sorry Betty he said about jumping you he said her mom yelled at him and side you should be you put her in the hospital and ruined her brand new dress that she bought so she could go on her date with you and you attack her because of her watch. His hade tears in his eyes and looked away Betty said you wanted that stupid thing that bad huh? He gave it back to her and said I am so sorry he said he said she took it and through it at him hitting him in the chest and said keep it and get out of my sight and yanked her hand back the doctor side hey I wasn't done just yet he said Betty said you are now and told her mom lest go she said ok Betty asked the cop to let him walk home by him self ok he said the cop said good night to betty the doctor said you should come back in 48 hours to have you're hand looked at again she said good night to Noha and walked out the front door of the hospital and waited be her moms car then she saw Noha coming out and she looked away he said please for give me he pleaded she looked at him and saw that he was on his knees and she said stand up he stood up and she said I want the real truth y did you jump me she said? He said I don't know he said. She said ok Noha look at me she said she punched him in the stomach and said there where even he fell to his knees and said ok he stood up and gave her a hug and said sorry for putting you in the hospital and gave her the bracelet she said I said keep it I don't want it he said ok and asked her are we still going swimming tomorrow he asked? Yes we are if you don't try to hurt me again he said I promise he said ok I will see you tomorrow she said and her mom came out and said good night to Noha and he said I am so sorry to Betty's I in tented to get the watch but not hurt her well you should think be for you act she said because now she has a twisted ankle and stitches in her hand and it's you're fault I will buy her a new dress and she said ok and he handed her the watch she said no betty said to keep it he said ok and said good night betty I will see you tomorrow at 11:am ok and betty said ok he tossed the watch on the floor and walked away betty saw the her bracelet on the floor and walked over to it and picked it up and said thank you she said she walked back to the car and got in and said lets go home

Chapter 4

The hunt begins

Maximas said minimums let the next person in he said ok boss with his kind side he walked over to the door and said next a big blue alien walked through the door and said I have a someone that knows smoothing bout where atomic Betty lives he said do you have him with you or not the blue alien said no I have to snatch him tonight he said Maximas said good do it and bring him to me tomorrow he said as you wish my lord he got in his space ship and heeded to earth.

Chapter 5

The abduction

Noha was walking home he felt a big gust of wind he looked up and saw that there where no clouds in the sky he said huh that was strange and kept walking all of a sudden he started floating and he said hey what the he looked up and saw a big round ship he said o my god and screamed. He arrived on the ship and saw the big blue alien and said o my god they do exist the alien knocked Noha out and said that's right human and flew away from earth and brought him back to Maximas.

Chapter 6

At Betty's house

Betty got out of the car and said is dad home she said no he is on another biasness trip and won't be back till next week she said. Ok Betty said do we have to tell him about Noha jumping me? Her mom said only if you want him to know I don't want him to because he wont let me spend any more time with him and I don't want that he's the only friend I have and I don't want to lose him. Her mom said you love him don't you? Betty said yes it's true I love him they saw lighting and went in side Betty took off her muddy shirt and put her robe on and went down stairs and put it in the washer and put it on delicate and started it she went back up stairs and made a nice hot bath and looked in the merrier she looked at her reflection and said I hope all the dirt comes off she was very muddy she took off the robe and got in the water and cleaned all the mud off and let the water out and started some new water so she could soak her ankle she got back in the water and just sat there she looked at her hand it stooped bleeding she said I should have let him finish stitching my hand she touched her hand and said ouch she tried to make a fist but it hurt her hand she said o well it will heal she laid her hand in the water that heard a knock on the bath room door and she said yea what her mom said you're dress is done she said ok she sat there for a little longer and she said to her self I need to tell Noha before its to late she put a hand on her face and said I need to think she washed her hair and drained the water and put her robe on and went down stairs her mom said how do you fill now dear betty said I fill a lot better she walked over to the wash room and took a look at her dress and said aw man she hit the wall forgetting about her hand she said ouch I for got about my hand she shook her hand and looked at it started to bleed again her mom came in and said what wrong dear the mud didn't come out she started cried here let me take a look and said you're hand is bleeding again inst it Betty said yea it is you should have let the doctor finish I know I didn't want to be around Noha at that time Betty said. Her mom said ok lets try this she put the washing machine on warm water and small load she said ok lets try this she put some soap in and started it than looked at the time it was about 3am in the morning her mom said lets go to bed she said and Betty said go a head I want to stay up a little longer she said ok you sleep good ok Betty I will you to mom and gave her mom a big hug and said I love you mom good night she said her mom looked at betty's hair and said all the mud came out of you're hair she said yep she ran her hand through it and said I am glad because I don't want to get it cut. it reached her back and she wanted to keep it that way the washer went off and she said ok lets see how it came out she took her dress out of the washer and hugged her mom and said thank you she said you're welcome Betty she put it in the dryer and started it and took it out about fifteen minutes later and she hung it up in her closet and went to bed she passed out right away

Chapter7

The disturbing news

Betty woke heard her mom talking on the phone about Noha she looked at her clock it said 12:30 she said no I am late she jumped out of bed and put he bikini on and put her green skirt and yellow shirt on and ran down the stairs and her mom hung up the phone and said sorry I didn't wake you up and she said y didn't you and she looked at the TV and saw that there was an amber alert with a pitcher of Noha her heart sank and she fell to her knees put her hands on she face and started to cry the news man said if you have any info pleases call the police Wright a way he said she said where do you think he when her mom asked no I don't she said she saw her hand was purple she called the police and said where she saw him last after that her bracelet went off she said she went out to look for Noha and said ok fine I will answer it she said atomic betty reporting for duty she said admiral degill said we have a major problem up here she said I don't have time my best friend is missing he said that will have to wait she turned it off and started looking and then a ship picked her up and she saw degill he said how dare you hang up on me he yelled she said I don't care right now she yelled back and hit the wall she said ouch god she said for sparky to beam her up and he said right away chief and she sat in her commanders seat and said quickly back to earth she said degill said you leave and you leave the galactic guardians for ever he warned her she said sparky stop the ship at once she said k what do you want me to do she looked at her hand it was bleeding a little she shook her hand said ouch. Ok here's you're mission we got word that Maximas is kidnapping people from other planets to find out where you home planet is he said you objective is to dress up like a prisoner get in and sneak the prisoners out and use you're stealth to get around ok. She didn't say any thing he yelled OK she said what ever and said lets go sparky he said ok she didn't say any thing the hole way they didn't even discuss a plane she all ready knew what she was going to do she looked at her hand and tried to make a fist and she couldn't she could barley move it they where in radar range and the made the ship look different and they landed then she put on her very pretty dress she brought with her and said ok tie my hands behind my back but not tight as soon as I find Maximas I am going to take him out and we make an arrest and go back to planet earth and try to find Noha she put a black wig on and said ok lets get this over with sparky you're the boss so act like one hey chief you're hand is bleeding he said I don't care she said I just want to get in there and find him and get out ok sorry he said they opened the space the space door and said ok sparky you're in charge now they both saw minims and he said can I help you guys sparky said I have someone for Maximas ok right this way he shook his hand and said chief you're bleeding a little more than you where on the ship don't worry about it she said he said ok minimums showed them to Maximas he sparky said its going to be a little wile they said ok in the room Noha wasn't shore where he was he said what do you want he said Maximas said I want to now the name of you're home planet he said earth ok that's all he said and walked away ok let the next person in minims said right away he said he showed them in and said you look very familiar young lady she said I get that a lot and Maximas said well well what do we have here he looked at her Noha took a look at the girl and said she looks familiar he couldn't put his finger on it he saw that same dress the other night and said it can't be betty Maximas said ok what you're name dear girl he asked? She couldn't think of one so she said Penelope Maximas said that name is very pretty it's a shame I will have to destroy you sooner or later minims touched his head and said boss it a in poster then Noha yelled Betty she looked over and saw Noha in a laser cell she broke out of the hand cuffs and said you are under a rest Maximas she went after him then stopped she saw that he had a laser remote and he said now I have a question for you betty do you fill lucky sparky tried to jump him but Betty said sparky no back off he said ok and stood where he was. Now be a good girl and get in the cage with you're frined she obeyed and he ordered sparky to go with her and Betty said you wont get away with this he said my dear I already have he sat down and tried to think of a plane she ran and hugged Noha and said thank god you're ok she took the wig off and tossed it at the fence and said we are stuck here he said this is all you're fault betty we wouldn't be here if you would tell the truth about this kind of stuff she said the only reason you are here is because you ran off after we offered you a ride home Maximas looked up and saw Betty and Noha fighting he said hum I wonder he got up and said boy I will let you go if you tell my where her home planet is he started to speak but stopped and said no I wont tell you then you can die there he looked at betty the same goes for you to she looked back at Noha and said this Is all you're fault she screamed look I hate it here I just want to go home he said well I did have something to tell you she said but you apparently don't care her don't blame me its not my fault I am a no buddy and said and she said don't talk like that Noha he said no don't give me that crap no buddy loves a no buddy. Betty said well I do love you just beaus of that she screamed you are your own person she said and that makes you special no matter what any one thinks of you he sat down it doesn't matter now where going to die now any way she said no where not she said hey Maximas I will make a deal with you if you can hit my hand with you're laser gun I will tell you where I live she said. He said and if I don't than you let us go he said deal she held her hand up and said I am ready and saw that Noha hade a blank look on his face he took a shot and it hit her hand smashing her watch she said crape my plane back fired she fell back wards Noha yelled Betty her ran over to her and said are you ok she said yea I am fine but I can't move me hand he said here put this around it he handed her his belt from his pants she said what's this for put it around you're hand and tighten it she was bleeding a lot now she got up and said ok maxims a deal is a deal she said its over Noha he said sorry I should have gone with you and this wouldn't have happened she said it's ok I might know how to get know here's the plane she didn't say any thing just ran at the laser grid and jumped in to it and said go the laser grid lost power and Betty fell to the floor and sparky went after Maximas. Noha stayed be hind with betty she was out cold from the laser she moved a little and woke up and saw Noha standing right there be side him and he said you're betty I have you she got up and called sparky where out of here sparky and Betty, Noha all ran to the ship and got away she sat and said now you know y am so late all of the time she said with a smile yea but y couldn't tell me I don't know they said I just couldn't now you can't tell any on or something bad will happen they got back to earth and she walked over to him and kissed him on the lips softly and said I love you so munch ok sparky put us back on earth they found them selves in the junk yard and Betty said will you go to the school dance with me tonight he said I might not be able to go my parents might be really mad at me she said o that's right she said she looked at her hand I have to go to the hospital right now so I hope to see you tonight he said I will call you ok he said ok and hugged him he said no matter what I will be at that dance I hope so I have a big surprise for you and he said I will be there I promises and he went home.

He walked through the door and his mom and dad ran up to him and said o my god you are ok what happened they both said? He lied and said some guys kidnapped me and said I just now got away they said ok good do you know where he lives he said no I don't sorry he said. He went to the store the same night and bought Betty a new dress it was a rosy pink colored. The night of the dance He brought it over to her and said here this is for you betty I have to get ready for the dance she said ok I will meet you down there ok? He said ok he got home and his mom said so Noha who are you going to the dance with? he said I am going with betty and she has something for me. ok they said go and get ready she told him he ran up stairs and took a shower and said I wonder what she could have for me I guess I will find out later tonight.

The last chapter

The big question

Betty just got out of the shower and said I hope Noha says yes she dried off and put her new dress on the dress that Noha had bought for her to say thank you for saving my life and sorry for jumping you the other night. She looked at her cast that her hand was in and said that's the last time I make that challenge against a super villain she let her hair down in stead of having it in a pony tail she was very happy tonight because she was going to ask Noha to marry her tonight. she called Penelope to see if she was still going to ask Dylan to marry her as well she said yes I am I cant wait to see the lookes on there faces they both laughed and said see you in a couple of minutes betty said you're coming to pick me up still right Penelope said no Betty said o ok I guess I will walk than she said. Penelope said I am just kidding I am still coming to pick you up she said they both laughed some more and said see you in a couple of minuets betty said ok and thanks for giving her a ride to the dance. Betty's mom said you look very beautiful and took her pitcher. Betty said thank you she said and Betty said can I tell you something but you can't tell any one just yet ok? Her mom said I promise she took a wedding band out of her little bag and showed it to her mom her mom said excited you're going to ask Noha to marry you tonight yes I am she said with a big smile on her face they heard someone knock at the front door betty said I will see you tonight late she said ok her mom said and Betty opened the door and said you ready Penelope? Penelope said you bet she Penelope was wearing a Wight dress that Dylan bought for her she also hade her hair down for the first time since middle school it was as long as Betty's. Penelope took out a camera and said smile. Betty gave a big smile and Penelope said ok will you take my pitcher? Ok said Betty and took it from her and said smile they got in the car and Penelope said hey Betty? Betty said yea what's up do you think Dylan will say yes Betty said I sure of it and do you know y he will say yes? Penelope said no I don't do you know? Betty said yes I do and she said it's because you changed when you where a joiner and you hung out with him more and more and Betty said and the other reason is because betty touched her chest and said right here is the other reason you're heart and you let him know how you filled about him and I know that he loves you with all his heart and will do any thing to be with you. Penelope started to cry a little and said thank you for telling me the truth she reached over and hugged Betty. Penelope said do you want to drive Betty said yea can I with a big smile on her face. Betty said I would love to they switched seats and Betty said you ready? Penelope said yea I am just don't get pulled over I can't afford a ticket ok they laughed some more and drove to the dance about fifteen minutes they drove up to a bunch of cheering people and they said good you guys finally made it. so are you guys are really going to ask Noha and Dylan to marry you Betty and Penelope said yep and keep it quiet about it ok they are going to find out later tonight and they walked in and saw there dates hanging out and they walked over to them and said hey guys what's up Dylan and Noha said wow you guys look beautiful they both blushed and said so do you guys. They said well shale we dance Dylan said ok he grabbed Penelope's hand and said lets go she said ok Noha walked over to Betty and said so what's the big surprise you have to wait till later tonight she said kissing him on the cheek he said ok and they danced. At about ten fifteen Penelope and Betty walked up on stage and said every one we have something we would like to ask Dylan and Noha. So if you would please come up here every on was quiet and Penelope said you go first Betty ok she said Betty got on one knee and Noha said what are you doing Betty she took a little box out of her bag and said open it for me he said ok and looked over at Dylan in confusion he looked at the box and said ok he opened it and said o my god and Betty got up and said Noha will you marry me he said yes I will and hugged him and she hugged him back and they kissed and Betty said you're turn Penelope. Penelope said ok she got on one knee and said ok here goes and handed him a box that said for the one I love most. He opened it up and said o my you shouldn't have Penelope he said. Penelope said will you marry me she asked he said yes I will and she screamed with joy and every on in the room cheered way to go Betty and Penelope Betty's friend's came up and said how long have you been planning this for a long time she said and they said way to go and hugged her and said we hope you have a happy life with each other. Betty Noha, Penelope and Dylan got in Penelope's car and drove off the end.

Well I am done for a little wile its time to get ready for collage again but don't worry I will make some more very soon. And Barry I Grauman Betty can have a life with out outer space adventure. Ok guys I hope you like this one because it took me three day to make please send reviews or email me at atomicbetty2004. I DO NOT OWN ATOMIC BETTY


End file.
